User blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu - Chapter 648 Prediction
Title: The Ninth Coverpage: Gan Fall land the tribeleader of the Shandians walking on Vearth, with Pierre behind them. P. 1 * ?: I thank you, Strawhat. -Luffy opens up his eyes slowly, grinning and falling back asleep- * ?: We’ll take you back to your friends. * Fukaboshi: Shirahoshi! * Seaking 1: We’ll place Noah right underneath the island, prince. * Fukaboshi: Wh… Uh… Thank you. * Ryuboshi: Brother, the Ammo Knights are coming. P. 2 * MotL: What luck those Seakings came! Strawhat wouldn’t have made it on his own, I fear. * AK 1: What should we do, sir? * Fukaboshi: Care for the wounded! My brothers and sister need medical attention! * Manboshi: But you yourself are damaged too! * Fukaboshi: Don’t worry brother, we’re still alive. All of us. * AK 2: Let’s go men! * AK: YEAH! P. 3 * Nami: I’m glad that’s over. -Chopper shrunk back to his normal size- * Chopper: Where did Luffy fall? * Franky: The whale is coming. * Hoe: HHOOOEEEEEELL!!!! * Neptune: Take care of young Strawhat please. * Usopp: Oh man, that’s a serious wound! P. 4 * Brook: Well, nothing Chopper-san can’t handle! * Chopper: That won’t make me feel happy, you bastard! –dances- * Sanji: He lost pretty much blood. * Chopper: That’s not your place to say! –slaps him on his head- -Citizens are heading for the plaza, lots of NFP-minors are being apprehended by Ammo Knights- * Zoro: You can heal his wounds, can you Chopper? * Chopper: I’ll try, but this will need some stitching. P. 5 * Neptune: Jinbe, I knew could count on you. * Jinbe: If it wasn’t for these pirates, we’d be in the clutches of Hody’s gang. * Neptune: I know… * Jinbe: I’m going away again, king. I promised Luffy-san I’d be waiting here for him, and I fulfilled that promise. It’s nothing like me to stay here. I’ll become a pirate once again. * Neptune: I see. Are you leaving with Strawhat-san? -Jinbe smiles and walks away in Luffy’s direction. P. 6 - 3 days later- * Shirahoshi: Are you okay, Luffy-sama? * Luffy: Yeah, no worries. * Shirahoshi: Thank you. * Citizens: THANKS YOU STRAWHAT! - The crew and Jinbe walk further- * Luffy: Jinbe… * Jinbe: I know, you’ll get your huge steak. * Luffy: Already ate nine, but no. I wanted to ask you something. P. 7/8 * Luffy: Will you become my nakama? * Jinbe: Luffy-kun… * Sanji: Wait Luffy, no! Ask Shirahoshi-sama! * Zoro: Perv-cook. -Epic Sanji/Zoro battle in the background- * Luffy: Will you? * Jinbe: I… Already am your nakama Luffy-kun. P. 9 * Luffy: Great! Franky, are we ready to go? * Franky: We’re SUPERRR ready to go, thanks to Den. * Den: Not a problem, at all. * Keimi: Luffy-san, have a safe trip! * Nami: Pappug! * Pappug: Oh I will miss you too Orange! –tries to dramatically hug her- * Nami: -hits him- No, I want coupons! * Usopp: GREEEDY! P. 10 * Keimi: Thank you for everything Luffy-sama! Take care! * Luffy: You too! See ya’! -the Sunny riding on the waves towards the exit- * Robin: (thinking: Who were you, Joyboy…) * Franky: Nami, are we ready! * Nami: Yes! * Luffy: Alright you guys! Le- * ?: Wait! P. 11/12 -the Royal Gondola blocks the exit- * Fukaboshi: Strawhat! * Robin: It’s the princes! * Brook: Yoho, maybe the princess wanted to show her panties to me after all! * Nami: STOP THAT YOU PERV! * Franky: Oh you, stop complimenting me! * Nami: I wasn’t addressing you! -Luffy jumps on top of the lion’s head- P. 13 * Manboshi: That was one hack of a party! -flashback starts- -all citizens and Strawhats and the royal family are celebrating, cheering, yelling and making music- * Brook: BONE! *Citizens: TO BE WILD! * Franky: Yeah! SUPERguitar! –takes out his pink guitar- *Usopp and Chopper: YEAH! Will be updated soon! Category:Blog posts